On Rainy Days
by Ayuzawa Shia
Summary: "Senpai… payungku…"/"Kau tak membutuhkannya,"/"Tapi kan, hujan…"/"Kalau begitu pulang denganku,"/"Hinata Hyuuga. Apa kau tak tahu berapa lama aku menunggu saat-saat  kau lupa membawa payung?"/ Dedicated for GHARALS. Mind to RnR, please?


.

**On Rainy Days**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: Gaara X Hinata**

**Chapter: Oneshot**

**Warning: AU, OOC, crackpair, typo, dll**

**.**

**Dedicated for GHARALS**

**. **

**Happy reading **

**.**

**.**

**Hinata's POV**

_RIINNNGGG_

Bel berbunyi – menandakan waktu belajar di sekolah sudah usai. Aku segera membereskan peralatan sekolahku – memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Kuliahat teman-teman sekelasku mulai beranjak keluar.

"Hinata, aku duluan, ya! _Jaa_…" ucap Sakura –salah satu sahabatku.

"Hati-hati, Sakura-_chan_," balasku sambil tersenyum.

Aku biasanya menunggu hingga teman-temanku pulang dulu, jadi tak perlu repot harus berdesak-desakan di koridor. Setelah kelas mulai sepi, barulah aku beranjak dari bangku.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menapaki koridor yang lumayan lengang menuju ruang loker. Saat tiba di sana, tiba-tiba aku merasakan wajahku memanas. Tepat di samping lokerku, berdiri salah satu _senpai_ pujaan di Konoha High – Sabaku Gaara.

Wajah tampan, kulit putih, iris mata yang berwarna _azure_ dan juga kecerdasannya membuatnya menjadi salah satu _most wanted boy_ di sekolah ini. Selain itu Gaara-_senpai_ juga menjabat sebagai ketua dewan siswa Konoga High.

Teman-teman sekelasku sering membicarakannya. Awalnya aku tidak tertarik, tapi setelah tak sengaja melihat ekspresinya yang serius saat kerja kelompok dengan kakak sepupuku Neji – mereka teman sekelas – membuatku mulai mengagumi Gaara-_senpai_.

Seperti siswi-siswi lain, tentu saja aku punya keinginan untuk dekat dengan Gaara-_senpai_. Tapi aku tak mau bermimpi terlalu jauh, karena aku sadar aku hanyalah murid biasa. Aku hanya gadis pemalu yang tak popular. Mungkin anak-anak kelas lain yang mengenalku hanyalah karena aku sering bersama Sakura – yang merupakan salah satu siswi tercantik di sekolah. Atau juga karena aku adalah adik sepupu Hyuuga Neji yang termasuk siswa popular seperti Gaara-_senpai_.

Aku melirik ke samping, Gaara-_senpai_ masih memasukkan barang-barangnya. Galau, haruskah aku menyapa saat melewatinya?

"Permisi, _Senpai_."

Akhirnya kuucapkan juga. Kurasa aku harus melakukannya. Bukannya sok kenal, hanya saja demi kesopanan. Aku tidak mau disebut kohai yang sombong. Apalagi Gaara-_senpai _tahu aku adalah sepupu Neji. Mereka berdua teman sekelas.

"Hn."

Aku berhenti sejenak saat mendengar jawabannya. Dia memang orang yang irit bicara seperti Sasuke – teman sekelasku. Kulanjutkan lagi langkahku setelah mengangguk, walaupun aku tak yakin Gaara-_senpai_ melihatnya.

Merasa tak ada lagi hal yang perlu kulakukan di sekolah, aku memutuskan untuk segera pulang. Menurut ramalan cuaca di TV, hari ini di Konoha akan turun hujan. Kuarahkan pandanganku ke langit.

_Mendung._

Ah, aku benar-benar berharap hujan tak akan turun sebelum aku sampai rumah. Aku tak benci hujan, hanya saja –

_Tik tik tik_

_Bress_

_Oh, My Lovely God!_

Baru saja aku berdoa agar hujan tidak turun. Dan betapa 'beruntungnya' aku karena saat ini tak membawa payung. Pagi tadi aku tak sengaja menemukan anak kucing dalam kardus di pinggir jalan. Payungku kupakai untuk menutupi anak kucing itu, mengingat tidak mungkin membiarkannya begitu saja.

Aku menghela nafas. Sepertinya aku harus hujan-hujanan. Banyak tugas sekolah menanti dikerjakan, jadi tak mungkin aku menunggu hujan reda. Aku mengangkat tasku ke atas kepala, berusaha menutupi kepalaku dan bersiap lari.

"Kau tak bawa payung?"

Aku menoleh begitu mendengar suara maskulin dari belakang.

"Eh? G-Gaara-_senpai_…" ucapku terbata-bata karena sedikit terkejut. Kulihat Gaara-_senpai _sudah berdiri di sampingku.

"Mau pulang bersama? Rumah kita searah."

Ia mengeluarkan sebuah payung dari dalam tasnya. Aku sedikit terbelalak – tak percaya dengan pendengaranku. Gaara-_senpai_ menawariku untuk pulang bersama? Kudengar ketua dewan ini orang yang sangat dingin pada wanita. Atau _gossip_ yang kudengar itu salah?

"Um… tidak perlu, _Senpai_. Nanti merepotkan." Aku memang tidak mau merepotkannya.

"Minggu depan ada ujian. Kalau kau kehujanan, kau bisa sakit. Kalau kau sakit, sudah jelas ujianmu akan terganggu. Kalau ujianmu terganggu, nilaimu akan jelek. Kalau nilaimu jelek, maka itu akan menurunkan kualitas sekolah kita. Dan sebagai ketua dewan aku tidak bisa membiarkannya!" ucap Gaara-senpai sambil menatapku tajam.

Tunggu! Apa benar yang mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat panjang seperti tadi adalah Gaara-_senpai_?

Aku menatapnya tanpa kedip. Mulutku sedikit menganga. Baiklah, mungkin aku sedikit _overreacting_. Tapi, siapa sih, yang tak akan seperti itu jika yang kau hadapi adalah Sabaku Gaara?

"B-baiklah, _Senpai_. Terimakasih sebelumnya." Akhirnya aku bisa menguasai diriku lagi.

Gaara-_senpai _membuka payungnya, kemudian mengisyaratkan dengan lirikan matanya agar aku mendekat. Aku menggeser posisiku perlahan. Setelah itu kami pun melangkah – berjalan keluar sekolah.

Payung itu tak terlalu besar, membuat jarak yang memisahkan kami hampir tak ada. Aku bisa merasakan lengan kami bersentuhan. Tiap kali aku bergeser menjauh, Gaara-_senpai _segera menegurku.

"Kalau menjauh kau akan kehujanan," ucapnya dengan nada datar.

Sisa perjalanan kami lalui dalam diam. Aku memang tidak terlalu pandai berbicara dengan orang yang tidak terlalu kukenal. Ah, terkadang aku berharap bisa seperti Ino-_chan_ atau Sakura-_chan_ yang pintar bergaul dengan siapa saja. Saat ini pasti Gaara-_senpai _sedang bosan.

"Kau serumah dengan Neji, kan?"

Suara berat Gaara-_senpai _menyadarkan lamunanku. "Iya, _Senpai_," jawabku pelan.

Gaara-_senpai_ berhenti, membuatku juga ikut berhenti.

"Lalu kau mau kemana?" tanyanya dengan satu alis terangkat. Aku balik menatap heran. "Bukannya itu rumahmu?" tanyanya lagi sambil menunjuk sebuah rumah yang baru saja kami lalui.

_Plak_

Aku menepuk dahiku.

_Baka!_

Bagaimana bisa aku mempermalukan diriku di depan salah satu idola sekolah. Kujamin setelah ini ia pasti tidak akan pernah mengajakku bicara lagi.

"Um… _gomen_, _Senpai…_" Aku menunduk, tak berani menatap mata _azure_-nya.

"Haha!"

_Twitch _

Aku langsung mendongak begitu mendengar suara tawa. Gaara-_senpai_ tertawa? Ya, Tuhan! Hari ini ia benar-benar _out-of-character_.

"Kau benar-benar lucu," ucapnya kemudian. Lucu? Benarkah itu?

Aku hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Kupikir Gaara-_senpai_ akan _ilfeel_, tapi sepertinya dugaanku salah. Kami pun berbalik menuju rumahku.

"Mau mampir, _Senpai_?" kataku setelah sampai di depan pintu. Ia mengantarku sampai ke depan pintu, bukan gerbang. Pasti ibunya mengajari Gaara-_senpai _bagaimana cara memperlakukan wanita dengan baik.

Ia melirik ke arah pintu, kemudian menggeleng. Aku merasa sedikit kecewa.

"Lain kali saja, Hyuuga. Aku masih banyak kerjaan," sahutnya.

"Kalau begitu, _arigatou gozaimasu_, _Senpai_. Maaf merepotkan," ujarku seraya membungkuk.

"Tak masalah. Aku pergi." Setelah mengatakan itu Gaara-_senpai_ beranjak pergi. Aku menunggu sampai punggungnya tak lagi terlihat, baru masuk ke dalam rumah.

**.**

**~~~OnRainyDays~~~**

**.**

Aku memasuki rumah dengan senyum tak lepas dari wajahku. Ternyata Gaara-_senpai _sangat baik. Andai saja aku bisa dekat dengannya setiap hari…

"Hinata."

Mendengar namaku dipanggil, aku menoleh dan mendapati kakak sepupuku berjalan ke arahku.

"Ya, _Nii-san_?" tanyaku sambil melepas sepatu dan meletakkannya di rak.

"Maaf, tadi aku pulang dulu. Aku tak tahu kau tidak bawa payung," jelasnya.

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa, _Nii-san_."

Neji-_nii _sepertinya menyadari kalau bajuku tak basah. "Lalu, siapa yang mengantarmu?"

"Gaara-_senpai_. Katanya rumah kita searah dengannya, makanya dia menawariku pulang bersama," sahutku menjelaskan. Neji-_nii_ memang terkadang _overprotective_.

Dahi Neji-_nii _berkerut. Ia menatapku dengan pandangan curiga. Apa ada yang salah?

"Bukannya rumahnya Gaara ada di kompleks perumahan Suna?"

Kini giliranku untuk mengerutkan dahi. Perumahan Suna? Jelas-jelas itu berlawanan arah dengan rumahku. Jadi, Gaara-_senpai_ berbohong? Tapi untuk apa?

**.**

**~~~OnRainyDays~~~**

**.**

Keesokan harinya…

"Hinata! aku pulang dulu, ya!" Sakura menutup lokernya, bersiap pulang.

"Hati-hati, Sakura-_chan_…" ucapku sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Oh, iya!" Ia menepuk dahinya yang sedikit lebar, sepertinya baru teringat sesuatu yang penting. "Apa hari ini kau akan pulang bersama Gaara-_senpai_ lagi?"

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku bingung.

"Jangan pura-pura, Hinata-_chan_! Aku lihat, lho! Kemarin saat sedang makan ramen bersama Naruto, aku lihat kalian pulang bersama." Sakura menatapku dengan curiga.

"I-itu hanya kebetulan karena aku tak bawa payung," sahutku seraya memasukkan buku ke dalam tasku. Aku tidak mau ada gosip dengan Gaara-_senpai_.

"Haha. Baiklah. Aku duluan. _Bye_!" Sakura mengedipkan matanya ke arahku.

Aku hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat temanku yang sedikit heboh itu. Ah, untungnya walaupun Sakura termasuk gadis yang suka bergosip, ia tak pernah menyebarkan gosip tentang teman dekatnya.

Setelah merasa tak ada barang yang tertinggal, kulangkahkan kakiku keluar ruang loker. Hari ini juga hujan. Tapi aku sudah membawa payung, jadi tak masalah.

Baru saja kukeluarkan payung dari dalam tas, ada seseorang yang tiba-tiba merebut payung itu dari tanganku. Aku sontak menoleh.

"Apa ya– ah! _Senpai_…" aku langsung menunduk begitu mengetahui siapa yang ada di depanku. Padahal baru saja aku berniat menegur orang yang tiba-tiba merebut payungku itu.

"Kau tak bawa payung, kan? Pakai ini!"

Kudengar Gaara-_senpai_ berbicara tapi bukan denganku. Aku mendongak. Mataku langsung terbelalak melihat apa yang dilakukan pemuda berambut merah itu. Ia tengah menyodorkan payung biruku pada salah satu siswa Konoha High yang sepertinya tidak membawa payung.

"Ta-tapi, _Senpai_…" Siswa yang ditawari payung oleh Gaara-_senpai _terlihat bingung. Ia jelas tahu payung itu milikku.

"Aku tak menerima penolakan. Cepat bawa ini!" Ucapan Gaara-_senpai_ membuat pemuda itu langsung mengambil payungku.

"Te-terimakasih, _Senpai_." Murid laki-laki itu langsung pergi dengan memakai payungku satu-satunya.

Aku menatap _senpai _di hadapanku ini tak percaya.

"_Senpai_… payungku…"

"Kau tak membutuhkannya," sahutnya tak jelas. Tidak butuh? Jelas-jelas ini hari hujan.

"Tapi kan, hujan…"

"Kalau begitu pulang denganku," sahutnya santai.

Gaara-_senpai_ segera menarik tanganku. Kami berjalan bersama lagi di bawah satu payung. Aku tak mengerti dengan sikapnya. Ini benar-benar aneh…

"Tapi, kan, rumah kita berlawanan arah." Aku menatap _senpai _di sampingku dengan heran.

Ia menghentikan langkahnya, dan aku mengikutinya.

"Hinata Hyuuga. Apa kau tak tahu berapa lama aku menunggu saat-saat kau lupa membawa payung?" sebuah seringai muncul di bibirnya yang _sexy_.

"Huh?" Aku memiringkan kepalaku – masih tak mengerti.

Ia menghela nafas.

"Kau benar-benar tidak peka, ya?"

Ia menyejajarkan wajahnya hingga tepat di depan wajahku. Aku bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya. Mata _azure_-nya benar-benar terlihat indah. Lama-lama, wajahnya semakin mendekat.

_Chu~_

Kurasakan pipiku memanas. Apa Gaara-_senpai_ baru saja mencium pipiku?

"Dasar gadis lemot."

_Kami-sama_… sepertinya aku akan pingsan.

**.**

**.**

**~~~Owari~~~**

**.**

**.**

**Yay… akhirnya bisa ikutan GHARALS. ,**

**Ini juga fic GaaHina pertamaku. Gomen kalau nggak jelas… OOC… endingnya juga aneh… n lebih dari 1000 words. Fic ini buatnya dadakan… karna lagi Uas juga. Gomen yaa para panitia Gharals. T_T . **

**Judul lagu ini diambil dari lagunya Beast "On Rainy Days". Tapi saya Cuma ambil judulnya aja, soalnya lagunya malah sedih, sih. hehe. Kalau ceritanya, terinspirasi dari komik serial cantik yg kubaca jaman2 Sma dulu n dah lupa judulnya =_=;; **

**Yak, sekian dulu. **

**Mind to RnR?**

**Arigatou gozaimasu ^^/~~~~**

**Regards,**

**Ayuzawa Shia.**


End file.
